


Thorny

by psychicglitter



Series: Red Knight ~ Interludes ~ [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicglitter/pseuds/psychicglitter
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Raleigh Samson
Series: Red Knight ~ Interludes ~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975552
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Olivia thought Samson seemed well pleased with himself.

“This isn’t what I had in mind when I said, ‘Kiss me outside in the fresh air’,” Olivia said, glaring up at him.

“We’re outside.”

“It’s a window ledge.”

“Yes.”

Olivia peered over the side, sending a pebble skittering down. It was at least an eighteen foot drop to the rose bushes that scented the cool night air. Samson was in front of her, using his arm like a guard to keep her from toppling.

She knocked on his steel armor. “You can handle a fall like that,” she said. “Let’s go down.”

“No. It’d take too long to get back in.”

“Oh . . . When are you on duty?”

“Few minutes.”

Olivia planted her hands on Samson’s back and shoved. He flailed, looking over his shoulder wide-eyed. He tipped over, making a last desperate grab for the ledge before tucking his body and landing in shrubbery. He rolled to his feet and yanked twigs from between the gap in the neck plate.

“Fuck is wrong with you?” he shouted.

“Greagoir won’t be pleased with such tardiness, or filth.” She giggled. “If you hurry, you’ll only be fifteen minutes late.”

“Andraste fucking help you when I get hold of you again.”

“Twenty minutes.”

“Bitch.”

Olivia cackled.


	2. Chapter 2

Samson’s cock tingled and he rubbed his thumb over the tip and moaned a little. He pressed it against the cold wash basin and imagined himself ripping Olivia’s white chemise off, and how her tits would bounce. Her puffy nipples would get hard and she’d pinch them and tilt her head back. His cock became engorged; it was hot and swollen, a drop formed at the tip, and he was beginning to feel dizzy and fumbled for the wall to balance himself. She rolled over in bed; her chemise was all the way up her thighs like cream frothed on ripe strawberries. Her pussy hair was golden blonde and glistened in the candlelight because she was still damp. He licked his lips remembering how sweet she tasted; the feel of her soft skin against his cheeks; her legs clamped around his neck; her hips circling. He thought of how she looked between his knees; her face tilted just so with her cheek stretched. At this thought he felt increasingly dizzy and gripped his cock and pulled several times, groaning as he did so.

He stopped.

He didn’t want to get off; he wanted to look at her with his cock in his hand. If he wanted to, he could mount her right now and fuck her again until he finished inside of her. But Samson didn’t want to. He didn’t want to fuck her. He didn’t want to cum; he wanted to suffer.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course Samson had gotten drunk with his Red Templars. She had guessed he wanted her to stay in bed, and that’s why he was almost crushing her against his massive chest. “I can’t,” she said. He relaxed his grip and sighed. Olivia felt a twist of guilt in her stomach, and resentment. He was always going off on one job, then straight to another on the Master’s orders, yet he expected her to be available to him at all hours.

He abruptly sat up. A rush of cold air filled the gap and Olivia pulled the blanket up around her breasts, watching him stalk around her bedchamber and gather his things. This amount of frustration was unusual for him after a long night’s rest.

“I suppose a man shouldn’t expect comfort after a battle.” He tugged into his linen shirt. His back was to her and he fussed with loose threads at its hem. “Sorry to have wasted your time.”

She crawled up onto her knees and hugged the oak bedpost. Her own task could wait. It’d been far too long since she’d seen him in...a mood. “You kept the bed warm enough, although not as warm as it was three nights ago.”

“I was away three nights ago.”

“Exactly so, my love.”

Samson smiled. She couldn’t see his face - didn’t need to. They both knew what he needed right now. What he wanted.

He snatched up her blue silk chemise from the back of a chair. “Now why would you say something so fucking stupid to me?” he asked, coiling the silk between his hands.

They locked eyes. Olivia’s pulse raced and her mouth went dry.

“Time out. I need something to drink first,” she said.

Samson stopped and poured her a goblet and waited as she drank, and kept on drinking.

“Thirsty for the entire river?”

“Don’t be so eager. It’s not attractive.”

He snorted.

She put the glass on the side table. “Don’t use the blue one. Grab the ratty yellow one from the top drawer.”

“Just who the fuck is in charge here?”

“I am for the moment.”

“Enjoy it while it lasts,” he said, playfully slapping her bare thigh before doing as she wanted.

“Okay, I’m ready for your low efforts.” She clasped her fingers together around the bedpost and stuck her tongue out at him. She felt satisfied when he bristled. “Oh, is that as tight as you can make it?”

He yanked both ends

“That fucking hurt.” She glared.

“Good …”


End file.
